


so if you're lonely why'd you say you're not lonely

by SilverHeart09



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drunk!Time Lords, F/F, The Corsair being supportive (ish), The Doctor being a mess, thorsair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHeart09/pseuds/SilverHeart09
Summary: Oh you're a silly girl, I know I hurt it soIt's just like you to come and go





	so if you're lonely why'd you say you're not lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Getting onboard the Thorsair train! Anyone reading the Thirteenth Doctor comics - this is set after that at some point.  
> (anyone not reading it, in the current comic the fam run into the Corsair and have an adventure)  
> Chapter title is from 'Whistle for the Choir' by the Fratellis.

She’d been drinking solidly for about four hours, but the alcohol had barely touched her.

The Doctor glared into her glass; eyes narrowed as she contemplated the dark amber liquid swirling at the bottom. She knew it wasn’t the alcohol’s fault, not completely anyway. While she was capable of  _ getting  _ drunk, actually staying drunk was an effort and her buzzes only lasted for ten minutes at a time, nowhere near long enough for proper wallowing.

‘You’re drinking the wrong stuff,’ a woman’s voice said, and the Doctor felt her hearts almost stutter to a stop in her chest.

The Corsair swung into the seat next to her and narrowed her eyes, taking in the dirt in the Doctor’s hair and the cut smearing blood across her cheek. Her thick dark hair was loose around her face and she looked like a female version of Jack Sparrow with her pirate coat and knee-high boots. An admittedly more attractive version of Jack Sparrow too, and the Doctor felt that familiar pang in her belly as the Corsair regarded her with concerned silver eyes.

‘Well you look like shit,’ the Corsair remarked, and she pulled a bottle of ginger beer from her jacket pocket; dumping half of it into the Doctor’s glass and leaning back in her chair, resting her feet on the table top before noticing how filthy it was and removing them with a grimace.

‘How did you find me?’ the Doctor mumbled into her glass, taking a deep swig and feeling the ginger beer hit her stomach and send her head swirling. While it wasn’t dangerous for humans, in Gallifreyans it lowered their tolerance to alcohol and the Doctor could feel the booze hitting hard. It was relaxing, in a  _ slowly losing control  _ kind of way, and the Corsair poured herself a glass as well and drank deeply; perhaps realising she had some catching up to do.

‘I missed you,’ she said casually. ‘Thought we could go out on the “sesh”.’

The Doctor spluttered into her glass and laughed drunkenly, eyes too bright and smile too wide. 

‘Who taught you that?’

‘One of your friends, human 2,’ the Corsair replied, and the Doctor frowned at her.

‘Human 2?’

‘Yeah. The male. But not the older one, the other one. At least I think he was younger. Who knows.’

‘You mean Ryan.’

‘Maybe. Maybe not. You up for it?’

‘Why not,’ the Doctor sighed. ‘Not like I have anything better to do.’

The Corsair frowned and caught her chin, lifting the Doctor’s face up so she was forced to look her friend in the face.

‘What happened?’ she asked. ‘I spotted your TARDIS outside. It’s filthy. You could do with taking it to a space wash. I know a great one on Inko 3, they always get mine looking sparkling clean.’

The Doctor thought that was impressive, especially considering the Corsair’s TARDIS generally preferred to disguise herself as a gigantic pirate ship complete with multiple sails and, when she was in the right mood, canons.

‘Got stuck in the middle of a war zone,’ she said, waving off the Corsair’s hand. ‘It’s nothing.’

‘Really.’

‘Really.’

‘Where are your friends?’

The alcohol caught in the Doctor’s throat and she coughed, the Corsair patting her encouragingly on the back as she spat the liquid across the table.

The barmaid glared at them and the Corsair rolled her eyes.

‘Oh please. This place is so disgusting you won’t even notice it.’

The Corsair waited until the Doctor was breathing properly again and then repeated her question, noting the way her friend’s eyes flittered around the room as she refused to look at her.

‘They wanted to go home for a bit. I dropped them off then came here.’

The Corsair looked around the pub, at the other patrons who also looked like they’d been in a fight a few times in their lives, and then back at the Doctor who looked like she was trying desperately hard to drink herself under the table and stay there for the foreseeable future.

‘You need fresh air,’ the Corsair decided suddenly, and dragged the Doctor up by her arm. ‘Come on. We’ll sail my TARDIS around the harbor a few times, get the sea air in you.’

* * *

The rocking of the ship against the waves sent the Doctor dry heaving over the edge, and the Corsair pressed another glass of ginger beer (mixed with something else decidedly stronger) into her hands and sat down next to her, hair flowing majestically in the breeze while the Doctor’s own blew into her face at annoyingly regular intervals.

‘So. I reckon you’ve just come from Premantax,’ the Corsair declared, brushing the Doctor’s hair away from her face and tying it up into a tiny ponytail; strands coming loose around her face but in a way that made her look slightly younger than her 2000+ years, in this body anyway.

‘Might have done,’ the Doctor replied sulkily, and the Corsair swung herself into her lap and pinned the Doctor’s arms down by her sides, the other woman squeaking against the sudden onslaught.

‘I’ve heard things about Premantax,’ the Corsair said softly, leaning down against her skin and kissing lightly at her neck as the Doctor slowly relaxed into her grip. She still was a little unsure of herself when it came to people wanting to be intimate with her, still unwilling to let herself get close for fear of being hurt; but the Corsair was almost as old as her and this certainly wasn’t the first time she’d been pinned against her ship. Still, an element of nerves remained which the Corsair clearly noticed as she moved slowly up the Doctor’s neck towards her mouth, dropping kisses so soft and tender that the Doctor could feel butterflies in her stomach and something else, something strange yet still slightly familiar, pulsing in her belly and between her legs. The last person she’d let touch her in  _ that _ way was…

Well - River.

‘What did you hear?’ the Doctor said thickly, eyes sliding shut as slim fingers snuck under her t-shirts and pulled them out of her trousers and up her stomach.

‘That the war recently ended after the opposing army was crushed under the wreckage of their own ships,’ the Corsair said gently, pressing a light kiss against the side of the Doctor’s mouth as her fingers ducked down lower into the waistband of her friend’s trousers.

‘Hmmm,’ the Doctor sighed, pressing her face against the Corsair’s neck and clinging onto her as the fingers in her trousers moved lower and pressed lightly against her, alternating pressure as the Corsair pressed their bodies more firmly together.

‘I understand,’ the Corsair said softly, hearts thudding and body pulsing at the sounds the other woman was making. ‘I understand why your friends wouldn’t have seen what you did as the right thing.’

The Doctor pulled away from her suddenly, expression wrecked, and the Corsair removed her hand and entwined their fingers together before she had a chance to run like a rabbit in headlights finally finding its feet.

‘Did they ask to go home because they couldn’t handle it?’ she asked gently, and the Doctor nodded, eyes welling up.

‘They’ll come around,’ the Corsair smiled. ‘They always do.’

She kissed her firmly, mouth working against hers and tongue pushing inside as the Doctor clung to her arms, desperate for the affectionate contact after the awful day she’d had; the shocked gasps and confused expressions of her friends running nonstop through her mind.

_ We want to go home. _

The Doctor pushed the Corsair onto her back and climbed on top of her, fingers tugging at her blouse and legs either side of the other woman’s hips, kissing her hard and ripping the buttons from her top; the tiny round pieces of metal hurtling across the deck and disappearing through cracks in the wooden boards.

‘Nuh-uh,’ the Corsair said, pulling away and looking up at the Doctor’s desperate face. ‘You first.’

Then she threw her off and pinned her down.

* * *

‘I think this one is yours,’ the Corsair announced loudly once Graham had opened the front door, the Doctor hanging from her arm and blinking up at him in confusion.

‘Weren’t we on the ship?’ she slurred, and the Corsair grinned and stumbled with her on the doorstep.

‘That was ages ago, then we went on the sesh.’

‘Doctor?’

Yaz practically ran to the door and her mouth dropped open in shock at the sight of the two drunk Time Lords giggling and clinging to each other. The Doctor still had dirt in her hair and blood on her face but now her clothes were untucked and ruffled and the Corsair seemed to have lost her shirt – only a waistcoat strapped across her chest and the braces missing from the Doctor’s usual outfit.

‘Corsair?’

‘Hi human 3,’ the Corsair replied, dragging herself and the Doctor inside. ‘Don’t worry I’m not staying, just dropping this one off.’

‘I didn’t think you lived here, Yaz?’ the Doctor mumbled and Yaz took her other arm and guided her to the sofa.

‘I don’t. I came to see Graham and Ryan after… well, you know.’

‘After the Doctor stopped the Army of the Ten Thousand Wasps from overrunning Premantax and taking control of the Lantercost Galaxy, effectively stopping them from murdering and enslaving billions of women and children,’ the Corsair said accusingly, or at least as accusingly as she could be when she was utterly sloshed. She slumped onto the sofa next to the Doctor and Ryan paused in the doorway, drawn downstairs by the sudden noise and drunken yelling and unsure what to make of the whole situation.

Yaz said nothing, though she looked extremely uncomfortable, and the Doctor elbowed the Corsair in the ribs. Or tried to anyway. She actually hit her in the boob.

‘Don’t say it like that,’ she mumbled, and the Corsair rolled her eyes.

‘I’ll say it however I like thankyouverymuch. Now have lots of water and go to sleep. I’ll bring your TARDIS round tomorrow.’

She managed to pull herself up from the sofa and the Doctor laughed when she then proceeded to trip over the coffee table, almost ending up on her face as she complained about the ridiculously small sizes of human homes and could they please hurry up and figure out dimensional engineering already.

‘You lot really can’t handle your liquor can you,’ Graham muttered as Yaz sat quietly beside the Doctor and pressed a glass of water into her hands, unable to say anything to her.

‘Excuuuuuse me,’ the Corsair said annoyed, flicking her hair over her shoulder. ‘If you’d drunk what we had you’d be dead.’

She dropped a messy kiss onto the Doctor’s forehead and saluted the other three.

‘Bye humans. Goodnight, gorgeous.’

The Doctor giggled and the Corsair sauntered out the house, a heavy grinding noise filling the air for a few moments before the street was quiet again, and a neighbour’s voice could be heard calling from the upstairs window of the house across the street.

‘Did that pirate ship just  _ disappear.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm headcanoning that the Corsair left the brakes on her TARDIS to try and cheer the Doctor up.


End file.
